Let Her Go
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: Johnny realizes something, and makes a decision that changes his and Comet's relationship forever.


**So this fanfic came to me last night at my Senior Homecoming dance. They place "Let Her Go" by Passenger, and it struck me to make a fanfic for it. So here it is. Since I don't own the lyrics, I'm just going to post the link to the official music video instead of posting the lyrics. Remove the spaces between the dots and the word dot is an actual dot...or just look up Let Her Go if the link is being wonky.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marcy Storm, "Let Her Go" by Passenger, or The Ellen Show (which films in NYC in this story). The Fantastic Four belongs to MARVEL (and fox if we're talking about the movie rights), Marcy Storm belongs to FallOutHannah, "Let her Go" by Passenger belongs to Passenger, and the Ellen DeGeneres Show belongs to Ellen DeGeneres and Warner Bros. Television Distribution. I only own Comet Michelle Grimm. **

**Video: www . youtube dot com/watch?v=RBumgq5yVrA  
><strong>

**Johnny's POV**

I woke up with a start, bursting out of a terrible nightmare. Comet rolled over and snuggled closer to my chest.

"Go back to sleep Johnny" she murmured sleepily.

"How'd you know I was awake" I asked, amused.

"I just know you. Now c'mon. We have to get up early tomorrow, and you need your sleep." she wrapped her arms around me, burying her face into my chest.

"I will babe...I will" I whispered, stroking her hair.

"Mmkay..." she slipped back into the dreamworld. I smiled and continued to stroke her soft hair. I loved her, she was my girl. My mind went to the song _Let Her Go_ by Passenger, a song about a man realizing he loved a woman after they had broken up. I understood what it said, I only realized I loved Comet after we broke up the first time. I knew what I had to do, to make sure I would never have to let her go again. Slowly, I slipped out of bed and went to my cell, opening it and stepping out into the hall. I called the company for the interview we were doing tomorrow, and made sure I could to what I wanted to, they agreed. Then, I went to Ben's room, and knocked on the door. He came to it after a while.

"What's up Matchstick?" He asked grumpily. I told him my plan, and asked for his blessing. Surprisingly, he gave me it, saying that I was the only person to protect her. I thanked him and went back to my room. When I got there, Comet was awake, sitting up on the bed.

"Why are you up still babe?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"You left" she mumbled, "And then I had a bad dream."

"I'm here now" I pulled her to me.

"Please never leave" she whispered, curling against my chest.

"Never" I promised, knowing that after tomorrow, we would never need to worry about that...

**-Comet's POV-**

We were at the Ellen DeGeneres Show, doing a interview. Johnny seemed...hyper, more so then usual. I reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. Johnny grinned at me, and I smiled back. The others were talking about relationships, I kinda zoned out though.

"So what do you two think about relationships, does love exist?" Ellen asked. Wow this was deep stuff, not the normal funny stuff with the celebrity interviews.

"I think it does" Johnny said, sliding one hand down to rest against my back.

"You do?" Ellen asked.

"Yes...and I think most men don't realize that they love a woman until he's let her go." Johnny said.

"Isn't there a song about that?" Marcy asked. Johnny nodded and reached next to the loveseat, pulling out his guitar. What was he doing? I glanced at Ben, who just smiled.

"You know the song?" Ellen asked. Johnny nodded and started playing his guitar. I recognized the song as _Let Her Go_ by Passenger, it was a really good song, I really liked it. When he was done, he set the guitar down.

"Even though letting her go may make you realize that you're in love with her, if she comes back then your love is forever" Johnny said, summarizing a quote about loving someone and letting them go and them coming back meaning the love was forever.

"I learned that" Johnny said, pulling something out of his pocket and turned to me, getting down on one knee, "I never realized how much I loved you until we broke up back in college. But I do now, and I never ever want to let you go. And I hope I never have to, and I love you so much. Comet Michelle Grimm, will you marry me?"

My mouth fell open in shock, he just...Johnny just proposed.

"Please?" Johnny asked, a small smirk crossing his face. I knelt down by him and hugged him, burying my face in his shoulder to hide the tears.

"Yes" I whispered.

"You will?" he asked, pulling me away so our eyes met.

"Yes Johnny, I will marry you" I said, blinking furiously. He let out a whoop and took my hand, sliding on the ring before pulling me into a kiss. I heard everyone catcall and wolf whistle and stuff as Johnny crushed me against his chest.

"I love you Comet Michelle Grimm" Johnny said.

"And I love you Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm" I replied. He used my full name, I used his. Johnny smiled and pulled me into a sitting position back onto the loveseat, sitting me on his lap. We finished the interview, and went back to the car.

"We're going out to eat...do you guys want to come with us?" Sue asked. I looked at Johnny, who shook his head.

"No thank you...we'll go home" I said.

"Okay" Sue smiled and stopped at the Baxter Building, dropping us off before leaving. We entered the building and went into elevator. Slowly, the elevator climbed up the building. Johnny wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, kissing me. I kissed back, tangling my hands into his hair. Soon, the elevator dinged. Johnny smirked and lifted me up, carrying me to our room and keeping out lips attached...

**Boom, done. Review. **


End file.
